Police Chaos Secret Revealed!
by MetroNeko
Summary: Takes place after ring battle.Remember the damage from the school after the fight?What happens when the hologram generator fueled by mist capabilities breaks down and the damage is revealed?Chaos!And Sawada Tusnayoshi lands right in the middle!
1. Chapter 1

One would say it was a perfectly normal day in Nanimori as the sun shone brightly through the cicada filled was a perfectly normal day...or so everyone thought.

'Tsu-kun, you forgot your lunch!'

A large bush of gravity defying hair turned towards his mother. He took his lunch, blushed as his mother kissed him good bye then began his journey to school.

'Morning Tsuna!'

'Jyuudaime!' he heard from behind.

'G-Gokudera-kun, Yanamoto-kun! G-good morning!' He stuttered.

A small form appeared from behind Gokudera and kicked Tsuna in his shin. He toppled, yelling out in pain.

'Owwww, what did you do that for Reborn! You could have at least said good morning!'

Reborn smirks 'Six months and you still can't get used to Yanamoto and Gokudera, you really are no good Tsuna.'

'Juudaime are you alright!'

'You're still a baby if that really hurts Dame-Tsuna, shall I have you run fifty metres after school?'

A group of girls ran ahead of them. 'Hey, did you hear about what happened at school?'

'Yeah, its a mess; Have you heard about the science room? It's all scratched up and the windows are broken, even in the halls.'

'Are you serious? That's weird, I wanna see it!'

The three boys looked at each other and raced to school.

By the time they reached the school yard it was filled with students and teachers.

'What? Reborn, what's happening?'

Reborn looked at the rubble through his obsidian eyes, he was clearly perturbed.

_"The illusions are down..."_

'Probably sabotage...'

Tsuna's eyes widened. 'Hieeee! Sabotage?'

'Yes Dame-Tsuna, sabotage, now go figure out what to do.'

'Hiie! Me?' Reborn turned to go.

'Yes you, you are the tenth generation boss of the Vongola Tsuna.'

He stares gaped mouthed.'H-hey, where are you going Reborn?'

He pauses for a moment and said 'Scouting,' before vanishing into thin air,Tsuna sweatdropped then sighed

'So what's the plan Jyuudaime?' Gokudera asks, beaming like a puppy who just got a new bone.

'What? Uhh umm, well lets look around and find out what's happening, since Reborn's disappeared an all...'

And so due to Yanamoto's apparently damage to this pysche he gave Tsuna one of his ridiculous beaming smiles .

'Roger!'

Which then resulted in a massive scowl from Gokudera. 'Stop acting buddy buddy with Jyuudaime baseball-idiot!'

He then turned to Tsuna, 'we'll start by looking over the gymnasium." He said as he began to walk away, renewing his argument with Yanamoto. They both disappeared into the massive crowd quarrelling as Tsuna made his way to building B, lost in thought.

It didn't take long for someone to break his stream of thought as he was suddenly snapped out of his daydreams by a piercing scream.A few metres ahead lay a group of people huddled around a gaping hole in the from a piece of debris was a young girl about Tsuna's age who was currently sobbing her eyes out.

He couldn't understand why everyone just stood there when he recognised a boy from his class reaching down to the girl's hand slipped, edging her closer and closer to her soggy fate that lay in the grounds where Yanamoto and Squallo fought just a few day's ago.

Tsuna began to reach for his pills when the realization struck, he couldn't allow the other kids see him in hyper dying will hesitated for a moment then slipped the woollen gloves onto his hand and popped a pill in his mouth.

He'd think about the consequences later, orange flames immediately burst from his forehead as he rose from the ground, he then propelled himself at high speed towards the girl over the stretch of rubble with trails of orange flames flying behind him while the seconds ticked as the girl's hand loosened, threatening to drop her on the sharp rubble that lay two floors below her...


	2. Chapter 2

_GAh its late !And still horrible But anyway here's the second chapter please enjoy ^_^ -_

* * *

"It's dark, scary…. Am am I dead?"These were the thoughts that ran through the girl's head when she suddenly felt a warm feeling against her cheek and she regained consciousness .She looked up and saw a boy with orange eyes and a strange flame on this forehead she stared at him in wonder and then suddenly everything that happened came flashing back to her and she began to scream. "Wha! What what what what! Who who are you? Let me go! I won't drop you. Like hell I'll believe that!"And she began kicking and yelling at Tsuna until he rested her on her feet on the floor of the second storey and began to leave. "He- hey where are you going?I'm not done with you yet!"She stopped quarreling and thought for a moment "Hey! "Tsuna turned around with a perturbed expression on his face."Are you okay? Huh? Uh Ye …yes .A-Anyways I don't like this! and I don't even know who you -But I guess I should say thank you anyways so thanks, I guess. As much as I don't like to admit it I would have been a goner otherwise if you didn't come."With a silent nod the boy flew over the building and out of sight into the sky. Well at least that was what it looked like to her.

When Tsuna got back to class he was nervous as to what he class would say .He was worried and doubted the words the girl said to him before about her well being. Before he opened the door to his class he hesitated and walked in. The class was in an uproar. Almost everyone was questioning about what caused the damage when a boy from the class next rushed into the class and knocked Tsuna over."Dude are you okay?"He said before turning quickly to the class to announce the news he heard without even waiting for an answer. It turned out the info was about Tsuna,although no one knew that ;and how he saved the girl earlier that morning from falling off the second floor. Everyone thought the was lying except for a few but after a long questioning among the students in the school the entire class was soon convinced and the class was turned into more chaotic scence than before. Luckily Tsuna escaped any suspicion because he was thought to be too ordinary to be the mysterious boy with orange eyes and flames that rescued the girl that the boy ,who was informer ,saw.

Meanwhile on the outside as Reborn dashed among the trees and he soon spotted a body shifting in the shrubs and settled on a branch and began to poke it with a stick. It didn't take long for the person to open their eyes."Mr. Reborn!...Owww!"He yelled clutching his side. "I take it you're one of the Cervello's illusionists? Yes. Would you care to explain how this happened?"His mouth lay in a grim line before he spoke."It was last night; we were in the abandoned club room not too far from here as usual monitoring the school's illusion when we heard rustling in the trees. There were no readings on the sensors so we thought it was just wind. Then some black shape jumped out of the tree behind me and we were ambushed; all the equipment was destroyed. Earlier this morning I was informed three other illusionists were killed and the rest injured. Do you know anything about this Mr. Reborn? No, will you be medically attended to? Yes Sir, the medical team will be here shortly… "The man coughed and slumped back against a tree and fell unconscious. In the distance a two shadows stood ominously on a mahogany colored roof for a moment then flittered off and disappeared into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in class Tsuna is bewildered and freaking out as into what was happening when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he found himself staring into the slightly ashen face of Kyoko."Kyoko-chan… good morning, what's wrong? Are you okay?"She turned and stared straight into his eyes."Tsuna-kun…This has to do with that boxing match doesn't it..."her brown eyes burned holes into his chest, it hurt for him to see her hurt but he knew he couldn't tell her about the ring battle. She sighed, "I know it must have been something important…. for my brother to break his promise and lie to me like that ;but Tsuna if anything gets out of control please tell me. If my brother is wrapped up in this I at least want to be of help even if I can't do muc…."The startling screeching of speaker phone echoed in the class. "Attention students, attention students! Until the perpetrator is caught classes will be cancelled for today."

A large outbreak of whoops sounded from the boys."Any student who has any information about this mishap are expected to report it to the principal's office immediately; Class 1-A, 1-B and 2-C are asked to report to the office before leaving the compound, I repeat Classes 1-A, 1-B and 2-C are expected to report to the principal's office before leaving the compound, that is all. The class when silent for a few moments then broke out into worried chatter."What? Why would the principal want to see us? What's happening? Is the person who did it in one of the freshmen classes?

Suddenly there was a screeching sound at the front of the class. Groans filled the classroom as everyone clamped their ears shut, Tsuna turned towards the blackboard and found himself looking straight at the one teacher he hated the most Nezu…..

"Sensei what's going on? Did Did we do something wrong? "A girl with brown pigtails asked."Yeah sensei! Why does the principal want to see us?"Nezu turned towards the class with a small smirk on this face which soon disappeared into a serious stare."There have been some rumors that someone from one of these classes is associated with the destruction of the school buildings. "He looked smugly over to where Gokudera, who had just snuck into the class, stood while glaring at Tsuna who began to fidget immediately."It has also been heard that an unusual trespasser was seen on the third floor in building B. The principal is simply going to question you all until the perpetrator is found. Now unless you're guilty Miss Sakamoto there is no reason for you to worry in the first place now is there? The girl jumped in her seat" Y-yes Sensei. Now follow me single file to the principal's office; he is waiting for you. There was a slight shuffle as the class emptied of its students, Tsuna, Yanamoto and Gokudera snuck out of the class and ran in the opposite direction down the hallway. In the distance the sirens sounded clearly trough the sky foreboding the strange events that were about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in the hallway the sound of anxious footsteps echoes as they ran through the school's hallway. Tsuna, as usual was freaking out."Hiiiieeee! Why does something like this always happen to me! "Gokudera smiled "Don't worry tenth I'll protect you. "Beaming he pulls out dynamite from who knows where and lights his cigarette .Tusna's face blanched white. "That's what I was afraid of!" He muttered as he sighed. "Oh by the way Gokudera-kun, did you find out anything in building A?"

"Nada, the place is the same as we left it the night before probably except for a few repairs."

"It was the same for the gymnasium "replied Yanamoto.

"Honestly what is going on at school today? Now that I think about it Reborn did say he was going to investigate. Where did that baby disappear to? "Tsuna suddenly felt himself being grabbed by a rough hand from behind."And where do you three think you're going huh? Tsuna spins around"Hiiiieee! ,Nezu!"

"Haha we've been caught!"laughed Yanamoto, his face creased with surprise and amusement. "Dammit! Get your hands off Juudaime!"Gokuerda sneered.

"Now I hope you're not trying to running away I now are you? I hope you know the penalty for this would be worse than expulsion and I'm sure you wouldn't want that tripled now would you."Che! "Gokureda glared reaching out to grab his neck while going for his dynamite. "Don't Gokureda!" Tsuna hissed from behind as Nezu turned around with a small evil smirk on his face. "But then again, if you've got nothing to do with this case, then you wouldn't have anything to worry about now would you ?"He turned to stare at Gokureda with a confident superior look in his eyes, but he lost his composure and slightly winced once he saw Gokureda's face slightly hollowing black with rage and became pale." We-well, I suggest you get to the principal's office before your situation gets worse! Now go!"

"Ri-right sensei! " Tsuna called behind to him as he raced down the hallway pushing Gokureda in front of him. His face darkened as they bent the corner, his voice seething with vexation, anger and shock."Dammit I thought I'd lose my head for a moment there! You'll pay for that! You hooligans will get what you deserve soon enough! "He muttered for a while and then after cooling down and recovering his composure, he proceeded to follow them. After escorted them he turned and entered the principal's office. While passing by him a student slipped by him, his face blanched with fear….

From a corner as the door swung close, the navy blue of a uniform could be seen as it shone in sunlight and the red monogram of a school uniform?


	5. Chapter 5

The gym teacher soon came out after Tsuna and the others joined the ranks."Next!"He shouted and a girl was at the front of the line walked into the office fidgeting .Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulder, "Tsuna-Kun," jumped in shock he whirled around to see the person behind him," Ah, Kyoko-chan! Is something wrong?"

"Oh of course not, I was just a bit worried when you guys disappeared for a moment."She began to stare out the window."Tsuna –kun…. If something was really wrong you WOULD tell me right?"Realizing what she said she gasped in shock."I -I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, it's just that I'm worried about my brother that's all."

"Kyoko-chan…"At that moment the gym leader popped his head out, "Sasagawa Kyoko; you many enter, your presence is necessary in the office."Ah I'm being called, Bye Tsuna –kun!"Turning to go she ran into the office leaving Tsuna worried and puzzled….

As he began to completely freak out; from behind he heard a familiar voice, a familiar ANNOYING voice. "Oh Sawada-cha~n!"

"Hieeeeee Longchamp!"he squealed.

"Argh! He's the last person that I want to run into now!"

"Che , more idiots."After completely ignoring Longchamp's irritating rambles, Gokureda-kun proceeded to check the dynamite hidden in his jacket while Yanamoto remained his usual go-lucky self and proceeded to chat with some of his baseball teammates that he happened to be near to. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief, both happy and a bit envious that Yanamoto-kun was so calm-minded that he was able to still retain the appearance of being unaffected by all this confusion and was yet still be able to chat nonchalantly with his teammates."Yanamoto –kun really is amazing. "He thought but his thoughts quickly shifted.

"But honestly where the heck is Reborn? It's been hours since he disappeared!"

"You really are impatient Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said from behind, smirking.

"Reborn!"Relieved to hear the sharp comments of his home tutor he whirled around to see only to be smacked in the head by a larger than normal, curled armadillo.

Although known by his Guardians that the one at guilt was Reborn; to his fellow classmates it seemed like an unforeseen random attack by the intruders and the students fell into total panic….

Meanwhile due to the sudden impact had Tsuna collapsed and fainted who,after adding to the confusion and was sent to the infirmary. However the doctor being Dr. Shamal he was,fixed up with a little spit, and was turned away….


	6. Author Note

Sorry but this story with be on hiatus for a little bit longer and hopefully by the end of next month I can begin reposting .Sorry for having you wait for so long! And yes the story is FAR from over; I haven't even begun the excitement! :D Then tell me if its dull,(hopefully not,that's problem of mine._.)

I"LL TRY TO POST 3-4 chapters to make up for it. Sorry again! :C


	7. Chapter 6

*Goes into dogeza*

I am so sorry that it took so long for me to post this up ;

I'm not gonna bore your ears with excuses and apologies,well maybe the apologies

but know i'll try to upload as soon as I get over a hiccup that I've found in the next chapter's plot.

Enjoy and please don't be afraid to use cutting remarks about my work,they help.

* * *

"Juuidaime!"Gokerda yelled as Tsuna's eyes fluttered open only to feel a searing pain in the back of his head.

"Owwwww…"

"Gokuerada- kun? Where am I?"

"In the infirmary boss. "He answered as he passed a glass of water to him.

"What happened when I was out?"

"The interviews are back up, we haven't gone up yet. They still don't know what happened back there so we'll be interviewed last, that's not too long from now. You'll be first juudiame.'

'Hieee! Me?'

"Yes Dame- Tsuna, you." Reborn replied from behind him, still dressed like an oversized porcupine, smirking gleefully.

"Apparently you enjoy making an uproar Mr Tsunayoshi. "A voice replied from behind.

Who the hell are you? Yelled Gokuerda, whipping out some dynamite.

She eyed him, her eyebrows arching in surprise and distain.' Don't you know it's illegal to bring firearms in school? I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out yet'. She looked over to Tsuna and sighed, "Relax, will you? We're only here to ask you some questions. "She said, plopping herself down on a couch.

A burly figure emerged from the corner and stood before them. A 6.4 giant loomed stood behind the girl in red uniform and loomed over them with penetrating eyes. Tsuna shrank.

'Easy Dad we're not here to hurt them.'

Turning to him she said,"These circumstances don't agree with me, so Tsunayoshi-kun we shall be waiting for you in the office as soon your health recovers. Her eyes hardened.

I hope for your sake that it recovers soon. She slammed the door on departure.

Tsuna paled to the color of a white sheet.

Later in the office…

"Now to be honest, we; "Gesturing to the man behind her.

" Have received some interesting, odd news about you boys."

'Re re really?' Tsuna stuttered. 'Wha -what kind? '

A certain young man told me that you were the mafia boss of the most influencal mafia group in the world.

w-w-w-What?"

"Hieee!" Tsuna thought. "How,how did they?...

There's no one in this school who knows…"

"De- demo May I ask you who told you that."His eyes widening in worry.

She looked at him speculatively for a moment and after staring into his eyes, she then began to speak.

"Well I would say that it would be wrong to give out this sort of information about a witness but I don't believe you can do much harm…Alright I'll tell you, it was an odd young man by the name of Naito Longchamp. Personally I'd rather not listen to his ramblings of such a person because he seems rather…well unhinged ,but as every suggestion has the potential to be a clue I suppose it deserves to be looked into .Now Tsunayoshi-kun "she leaned in closer ."Exactly where were you last Saturday?

And need I remind you that this conversation is being recorded and will be filtered through a lie detector test so I'll suggest one thing with your wellbeing in mind;

Don't lie."


	8. Chapter 7

Tsuna was sweating madly, with shifty eyes he stared at the girl in front of him. He couldn't sell out his friends .They were the first to stick by him even though he was no good at anything he tried and he certainly wasn't about to betray them. 'I…"he began but was soon cut off by the sound of shattering glass and the door being broken down. Shocked, he crouched in his chair covering his head with his arms.

'Juudaime!'

Through a small hole in his arms he saw Gokureda running into the room, hands chockfull of dynamite. He threw some towards the door way, destroying the walls.

"What the heck?!" the girl in red yelled but was ignored because in space that was once a door a teenager with light pink hair wearing a black leather suit stood wielding a very large sub machine and an odd ring.

Tsuna wasn't left with much time to react because he felt a cold metal at his neck.

"The tenth boss of the Vongola huh; I didn't expect him to be such a weakling."

'Juudiame!'

"Enough Sarotobi," the girl commanded.

Tsuna turned behind slowly with fear in his eyes."Shit, I didn't even sense him!" he thought.

"Wh-who are you?"

The man grinned crookedly,"Your worst nightmare."

At this time the sound of the curtains being lifted was heard.

"What 's this herbivores? ."Hibari said suddenly appearing from the window with Hi-bird circling around his head.

"Hi hi hi Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered in fright.

Swish! Before Hibari could walk into the room something breezed past his face, soon blood dripped from his cheek.

"Hey who's this chick? One of you? " Sarotobi drawled, leaning against the broken wall, a long sword in hand, his guns discarded on the floor.

Hibari looked down to where the blood was slowing oozing and revealed his tonfa, smirking eerily.

'I'm gonna bite you to death! 'He snarled rushing forward .The man made no attempt to block him and just stood there smiling. Soon there was impact of metal against metal as hibari's tonfa contacted with the sword. Sarotobi hand trembled and he smirked."Heh, this kid isn't that bad afterall." He dislodged this sword from its stalemate and pushed Hibari back. He charged.


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry I posted this so late I already had it ready a week ago then my internet went offline due to server here it is!

* * *

Boom! Tsuna turned to see more of the crumbling wall collapsing to the floor.

A rapid onslaught of bullets and dynamites filled the air and Tsuna wondered if he would even make it out of this alive.

"Double Bomb!" a bullet shot through the dynamite and it exploded on impact. Gokureda frowned.

"Triple Bomb!"

Dagadagadagadagadaga! "Hahahaha! Is that the best you can do?!"The girl smirked; her disheveled hair gave her a demented appearance as she shot down or blew up every last one of Gokureda's bombs.

A stray bullet grazed his arm and leg as he dodged the awry explosions, he dropped to his knees. The gun stopped. "You're so weak! I'm surprised you actually have the guts to call yourself the right hand man of the Decimo. The Vongola has fallen far to leave its legacy to you pathetic children, especially that looney Nono. You..."

She never got a chance to finish her sentence for she was slammed through the wall by Tsuna.

She sighs as she gets out the rubble and flexes her shoulders. Her eyes glowed in animosity. " Tsk tsk tsk Kid, You must have a death wish."

"I won't allow you to talk about my grandfather like that."

"Kukuku HAHAHAHA!"Her ring begins to glow ominously, an indigo flame erupts and runs down the seaming of her gloves lighting it aflame.

OI Kittiopi! Stop pulling out all the stops for these small fries. They're not worth it.

'Che, such words shouldn't come from someone who lost.' Gokureda sneered.

The fight between Sarutobi and Hibari was short. In the end Sarutobi was slammed into the wall with multiple wounds and bruises while Hibari was let off with a small gash on his arm and a slightly disoriented breath rate.' He really shouldn't have pissed him off' Tsuna thought off handedly as dodged a punch only to be knocked out of his idle thoughts by a purple enshrouded fist.

"Ah! That felt good! "She turned to Sarutobi" I know, I know but I really wanted to punch that kid in the face, a blow for a blow, right? Anyway boss sure will be pissed;" she stated as she bent down and threw her injured teammate over her shoulder.

She blew a kiss to a disoriented Tsuna and smiled although her eyes were still shining with blood lust through her hair.

"Ja ne kiddo Decimo!"Mist shrouded the room and the two disappeared before anyone could react.

Silence reigned the room as Tsuna's dying will flame disappeared, he sighed.

In a corner of the office by the table in the midst of rubble and books a hand appeared.

"What…"

Huh? Tsuna turned around a question mark appearing above his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" the girl burst out of the rubble and slammed the hand on the table, her face punctured with anger marks.

"Ah crap, I forgot she was there." He sweat dropped.

* * *

P.S: ARGH why did KHM's ending have to be so so anticlimactic! Che, ending it after I was getting all excited for another arc...


	10. Chapter 9

The problems I have with this chapter:

1)The sentence structure is horrible.

2) I know diddly about law so my thesis on Omerta is extremely weak.

Despite these problems & more please enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own KHR.

* * *

The marks indented."You have ten minutes to explain this or else I'll personally drag you to the nearest police station."

Tsuna sweat drops and internally panics."Hieee!"

Hey! I won't allow you to disrespect Juudiame!' Gokureda piped up as he dragged himself closer to them leaving a trail of blood, his signature sneer on his face and dynamite at hand. "I'll blow you up!"

"Is he really in the condition to be making those sorts of threats?" The girl thought as she sweat-dropped. Tsuna sighed as he looked around at his surroundings and then at the girl, "Alright, I tell you…Those people are from the mafia."

Her eyes widened but she said nothing.

"So you're mafia?"

He spluttered. "NO!"

"Really?" she said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh…well… argh! I'm just mixed up in this!" Tsuna looked at her with an exasperated expression on his face.

She scrutinized him and then sighed. "Well it can't be helped, she motions to the man, her father. Before Tsuna could do anything he was roughly heaved up into the air by his collar.

"Hieeee!"

"So what should we do with this boy who's affiliated with the mafia?"

She sent him a pointed glare. "Unfortunately, I can't do anything without knowing what the heck is going on here so I'll say it one more time, explain."

A gun was cocked. "Know your boundaries, Polizia." The girl stilled. Glancing over, the man dropped Tsuna and left him gasping for breath on the floor. The girl slowly averted her eyes away from Tsuna to the warm barrel that was against her head. 'Wait a second, warm?' she thought. 'That's impossible. Who on earth could create let alone own a warm gun? What the…its breathing?! What the hell? 'She reluctantly detached her eyes away from the gun to the person who was holding it. A baby. The person who managed to sneak into the room without her or her father noticing, the person who has a unique, might I even say, strange gun and war-torn eyes, the person whose very seemed to give off the aura of one who has trained in the art of the gun for years, the person who now had her hanging by the edge of her newly blossoming life of womanhood was nothing more than a 2-year-old baby!

She hissed between her teeth." Who are you?" Through Tsuna's eyes, you could see Reborn's smirk but to her all she could see was a tiny crook at the size of his mouth. You're not in the place for asking questions mademoiselle; you found out about the Mafia. "He turned to Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna you have three choices."

'Huh?' Tsuna looked at him quizzically, dreading the words that were about to come out of his mouth. He could already feel the familiar warm churning inside of his stomach.

"One, enlist them into your famiglia."

"What?"

"Two, get your ass hauled off by the Vindice."

Tsuna became pale and started gaping like a fish.

"Three, you kill them."

"What! Reborn what on earth are you talking about? I won't kill them! And why would the Vindice be after me…"Reborn could see the realization dawning on his student but he still 'enlightened' him for old time's sake.

"Rule number one of the Mafia, no one is allowed to break the law of Omerta. Anyone who does can and will be punished by the hands of Vindice. He frowned."You ought to know this Tsuna. Such basic knowledge is necessary for the Vongola Decimo… Perhaps I've been too slack. Maybe I should increase your training schedule when this is finished?" Tsuna paled beyond the shade of a freshly washed white sheet.

Reborn had dropped the gun from her head since the beginning of his conversation with Tsuna. Regaining her composure the girl gained considerable distance and addled up next to her father. She then looked on at the entire conversation in mild disbelief but once she heard that last bit she spluttered. Her father's fist tightened.

"V-Vongola!" she stuttered."Y-you mean to tell me this little kid is supposed to be the next boss of the Vongola?…Wait, hold up a sec. She studied Reborn a bit more before biting her lip and visibly paling. You..You're Reborn."

"Your information network is commendable. Most of the lower police forces in Jiaponne don't even know of the Vongola."

She gritted her teeth in annoyance but his words led her thoughts astray."What is this law of Omerta anyway? And I think I should have some say when people are talking about my life sentence!"

He looked at her pensively. "It is confidential information but since you'll die anyway I'll enlighten you. "She silently wished she could tell off this kid. "It is the law of silence. Once a person joins the mafia they are forced to keep this oath of secrecy. If they reveal their own identity or the identity or activities of anyone else within the mafia to the government they are punished by the law of the mafia, the Vindice."

"Vindice? Why would the mafia need its own law? The police force is more than enough to keep you thugs in line."

Reborn's glare hardened. "The Mafia has more secrets that you'd believe mademoiselle. You do not know how our world works and you never will no matter how commendable your information sources are. Even the Polizia's strongest forces cannot hold a candle to the Vindice. This is out of your court, Mademoiselle .You may be innocent but your choices and curiosity brought this upon yourself on your own accord. So Tsuna, your decision?

* * *

**I have idea for a story with an OC insert (When a OC is reborn into the body of a character of KHR) for Naito Longchamp. Should I follow through on the idea?**


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for the incredibly long wait.I actually had this chapter not long after I posted the last one but depression about my writing skills prevented me from posting until now so sorry about that.

The next chapter will be posted in December, hopefully with more .

* * *

"Hieee, how do you expect me to make such a decision?" he screeched.

Tsuna's brain began to hyperventilate thoughts. 'None of these choices are any good! How can I bring innocent people into the Mafia, they'll get killed…Well they're police officers but still, I'm sure that girl's still in middle school like me, if she gets into Mafia her chances to become a police officer will be ruined…but if she doesn't enter into that world she'd be killed; both her and her father… 'He gulped then faced them in a resolute stance. His eyes became edged in an orange gold.

"There's no other choice."

"Crap, don't tell me that idiot actually plans to kill us?!" her eyes refined themselves into slits.

"I appoint you as members of the Vongola famiglia" Reborn lowers his fedora and the girl's eyes widen at the golden colour.

The girl blinked, "What?" Then she realizes what he says and her face colors in revulsion," When hell boils over, I won't disregard the police code."Her father's face became pensive.

"Well then the answer is clear."

"Wait!" The girl's face took on a picture of surprise and whipped her head to the direction of her father, mute horror coloured her face."We accept your offer."

"Father, you can't be serious?"

"How do you expect to serve your country dead? If you die you know it would be a worthless would have served as nothing for the greater good. To be honest I'd rather sell myself to a demon than see my daughter die, although the situation is similar at least I know we'd be in good hands, despite their underhanded methods Vongola operates in such a way that I can't help but respect…"He turns to Tsuna."Listen boy, although we don't have much choice in this matter I ask three things of you, I you can't fulfill these conditions then I accept my death willingly.

"You're not in the position to be making demands-"

"Reborn, please" Tsuna pauses for a moment then nods.

"Allow my daughter to enjoy her youth until the age of 16… "

"Father!" It was at the edge of her tongue but the sharp gaze of her father made her bite it back. Grudgingly she listened to them silently vowing that she'll never bow down to the dirt called Mafioso.

"You'll not allow anyone else connected to us become involved with the mafia unless it's of their own will."

"Finally you'll take care of my daughter and allow her to follow her dreams."

Her teeth sunk into her lip, drawing blood. Tsuna looked back to Reborn and then nodded.

"It's done then." He voiced, 'Thank goodness.'

Reborn turned towards the gaping hole in the wall."We have company."He walks over to the wall and opens the door to one of his multiple hideouts and kicks Tsuna into it.

"Ouch!"

"Well are you coming, or do you want to explain to the headmaster how his office got reduced to a pile of rubble."He paused."Pick up that idiot while you're at it." His eyes shifted to Gokudera's prone form on the floor.

Sandra grimaces, looks at her father then back at Reborn, hoists Gokudera's arm around her neck, her father doing the same on his other side and followed. The panel closed just as voices of alarm echoed over the rubble.

They entered into a large tunnel and Reborn urged them to move quicker."I'm not even gonna bother wondering how he managed to fit all this in the wall of the school.' Tsuna sweat dropped.

Sandra eyed the baby in front of her." So where are we going?"

Reborn stopped and turned around, in seconds he was in front of her, the bust of his gun pressed against her forehead. "Rule no. 31 of the Mafia. Respect those higher than you otherwise you'll get yourself killed with that attitude. Despite whatever discrepancies you have against the Mafia know when to keep your emotions to yourself."


End file.
